


An easy enough mistake

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: A Coffee Table Made Entirely of Human Bones - Freeform, Artists, Crack, Gen, Humor, dat wordcount
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Always be careful to enunciate when commissioning a conversation piece. Otherwise you might have quite the piece to have a conversation about.





	An easy enough mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SockPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPrincess/gifts).



> Crack written for a bad fic exchange to celebrate the 'Exchanges After Dark' discord's first birthday. I take no responsibility for myself here, which is why I'm posting this anonymously.

He’d commissioned the coffee table to be made of ‘ _exotic_ ivory’, the perfect place for him to put his favorite coffee table book of art by Georgia O'Keeffe. Unfortunately the artist had misheard, for the collection of pelvic bones and clavicles and that collection of ulnas blooming out of a pelvic girdle, would be better described as an ‘ _erotic_ ivory’ table. At the same time it was oddly apt…


End file.
